Time Can No Longer Hold For Us
by mijikayo
Summary: They both lacked the appreciation that they deserved, until they met each other, yet it was a long road to get where they were approaching. Would everything be drowned in pain, or would they end up victor to the horrible accusations they now face?


**Time Can No Longer Hold For Us**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Although, I wish I did.

A/N: Italics will be thoughts. Inner Sakura is Bold.

DeiSaku. Deidara x Sakura. They both lacked the appreciation that they deserved, until they met each other, yet it was a long road to get where they were approaching. Would everything be drowned in pain, or would they end up victor to the horrible accusations they now face?

_ Chapter One: The Middle._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been a marvelous night, the dark was pierced by the silver hue of the moon as it rose to take over the day, and pass the fleeing sun. Any person would have found it romantic to be held under a night such as this. If this would have been any other day, she would have noted how enchanting the night was. However, she remained indifferent. Her stare was dedicated to the tube in her hands. How could she have been so careless? Her mind could possibly have shut off by such news. And her life as she knew it had just fallen apart, piece by piece by the simple test that held her intent stare. And now, there was surely no way that she could fix it.

And she, Haruno Sakura, always knew how to fix things.

She would be a complete dishonor to her family, her friends, any everyone in Konoha. It wasn't exactly her that they would be enraged by, but her actions, her words, and the fact that she loved him. Then again, no one could choose who they loved, right? To Sakura, this was all too much, a burden above her shoulders. However, she knew her reasonings, and that was enough to keep her from making any rash decisions.

Her mind drifted to a hospital situation. What if this has been one of her patients coming in, asking what to do in such a situation? She of course knew what she would have done. She always told them with a simple brush of a hand, it's their time to think it over and she wasn't the person to ask, but themselves. But now, being shoved into the situation herself, she knew why they always asked the same question

"Should I keep it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino paused at Sakura's house, she had forgotten to remind the other kunochi of the plans that everyone had made of returning to Ankoku-Awai, the local shinobi bar later in the evening.

"I better tell her, or Naruto will have a fit," Ino sighed, taking a glance at the surroundings from mere habit.

Her slender fingers formed a slacked fist, as she wrapped her knuckles against the door of the Haruno household. Sakura always asked for long missions away from the village. So Sakura stayed with her parents when she was home, and if she wasn't there, she was crashing at Naruto's while he was on a mission.

However, Ino knew Naruto was home, which only meant Sakura was here, at her parents.

A few moments after Ino had stopped knocking, an older red-headed woman answered the door, "Ah! Ino-chan! What a surprise," the woman mused, ushering the blonde kunochi into the room.

Ino glanced over the room, it had been redecorated, and painted since the last time she had been inside the house, "I love what you did with the room," Ino complimented the older woman, giving a soft smile.

"Ah, thank you, Ino-chan! It's rare for Sakura to get visitors lately, it's nice to see you again, how you've grown," the elder Haruno reflected.

Ino chuckled, "Ah, but Haruno-san, you saw me last week."

Sakura's mother just nodded, "True, true. Well, Sakura's in her room, just go on up."

Ino flashed the older woman another smile, before ascending up the stairs to the youngest Haruno's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ 'Would he think less of me?' _Sakura asked herself.

'**No, he loves you idiot!,'** Inner Sakura screeched.

'_But what if he stops.. after I tell him? Or if I tell him,' _Sakura sighed.

Knocking on the bathroom door quickly awoke the trembling girl from her thoughts. She forced herself to come to her senses and collect herself. "Who is it?," she asked, her voice clearly on the verge of breaking.

A soft, almost inaudible sigh fell from the person on the other side of the door, "It's me, Ino."

"Oh," the pink haired girl whispered, "You can come in.."

There was a long silence, Sakura could tell Ino was hesitating to interrupt the girl, not knowing what she could be doing. And Sakura knew she herself would be hesitant to answer any questions Ino asked. Finally, the click of a lock pulled Sakura once again back to reality. And Ino's blue orbs quickly rested on her pink haired friend. Horror took over her, Sakura looked lifeless, like her soul had been ripped from her body. Her eyes were pale and rimmed with tears. They no longer held the vibrance that they did earlier in the day, it was like her friend had died in the matter of two hours that Ino had not seen her.

"Oh God, Sakura," Ino exclaimed, as she pulled the frail Sakura into a much needed embrace. "What happened to you?"

Ino however, didn't realize the effect her last question would have on the poor girl in her arms. It never crossed her mind that Sakura would break down from a simple question. Then again, if it was a time her friend was in need, the question was far inappropriate.

Sakura entangled her fingers in the stretchy fabric of her friends shirt, her sobs only causing her body to tremble more. Ino tightened her embrace on the pink haired kunochi, as she glanced around the room, for any hint of what had destroyed her friend. There, on the tile floor towards the left of Sakura was a tube. Ino of course, had enough experience in the world to know what the tube was. A pregnancy test. Ino squinted her eyes, trying to shift her friend a little, so she could properly see the color of the line.

Blue. Positive. Everything hit Ino right then. Sakura, quiet, innocent Sakura was pregnant, "So, Sakura, explain."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was a really short chapter. And it's the first of many to come. I hope you enjoyed it. So I beg you, review for the sake of a wonderfully sexy Deidara in the next chapter?


End file.
